


Wrong Number

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (that's also zosan), (that's zosan), AU, Adults, Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Insults, Light Angst, M/M, Meatloaf's great cat, Minor Violence, Nakamaship, Romance, SMS, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Teasing, Trust, Wrong number, discussions, introvert & extrovert characters, jokes & puns, phone texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you care? We don't know each other.” – Torao<br/>“Of course I know you, you gave me your number and your name, Torao!” – Luffy<br/>“Wait, what? No, it was a mistake. And my name is Law, not 'Torao'.” – Torao<br/>“Torao is good too.” – Luffy</p><p>Law only wanted Bepo to help him at the hospital, he never asked to have this "Luffy" guy as a SMS penpal, all of this because he typed a wrong number!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So here's my first LawLu fic in SMS, hope you'll like it. I've been inspired by one of my own fic in Supernatural I've re-read on ff, and my friend's ZoSan fanfiction too, Fafsernir, whose title is the exact same as mine. Okay, I stole it from her, but honestly it was the best one to give to a fic like this. And if you like ZoSan go read her fic, her ship is adorable from Zoro's pov!  
> Anyway, this story is inspired by the prompt "wrong number" where someone sends a text to the 'wrong' person (well that's what they think eheh). The indication "[...]" shows that more than two minutes happened between their texts, it also can be hours but it's rare.  
> Hope you'll like it, enjoy!

“Need you at the hospital ASAP” – _Unknown number_

“Right now? Why? What's wrong?” – _Luffy_

“Just hurry!” – _Unknown number_

“Wait, who is this?” – _Luffy_

“Seriously! Law!” – _Unknown number_

“Law? What Law?” – _Luffy_

“Trafalgar Law. We've been friends for ten years, remember? Now stop joking and get your ass here!” – _Unknown number_

“I don't remember you. What do you look like? Are you one of Ace's friends?” – _Luffy_

“... No. Aren't you Bepo?” – _Unknown number_

“Nah, I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!” – _Luffy_

“He gave me a wrong number, sorry if I disturbed you.” – _Unknown number_

“No prob!” – _Luffy_

 

_*_

 

“So did you manage to contact your friend?” – _Luffy_

“Excuse me?” – _Torao_

“Bepo?” – _Luffy_

“Oh, yeah.” – _Torao_

“Great! And how was it?” – _Luffy_

“What?” – _Torao_

“At the hospital!” – _Luffy_

“What do you mean?” – _Torao_

“Was it bad? Did somebody get hurt?” – _Luffy_

“Are you really interested in this?” – _Torao_

“Yeah, why not? I almost ran into a hospital to help you even though I had no idea what it was about!” – _Luffy_

“Do you honestly expect me to believe you were ready to give you time for someone you don't know in the wrong hospital?” – _Torao_

“Well as long as they are my friends, I don't mind and would do anything to help them. Except if it's about meat.” – _Luffy_

“Meat? What does it have to do with all of this?” – _Torao_

“Meat has everything to do with anything.” – _Luffy_

“Are you mocking me?” – _Torao_

“Nope.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Whatever.” – _Torao_

“Did someone die?” – _Luffy_

“Nobody died. Why would you want someone to die?” – _Torao_

“I don't know, that's a kind of stuff which can happen in a hospital!” – _Luffy_

“Nobody died.” – _Torao_

“Good!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Are you a doctor?” – _Luffy_

“Or do you have sick friends there?” – _Luffy_

[…]

“I'm a surgeon, and my friends are fine.” – _Torao_

“I'm glad.” – _Luffy_

“Why do you care? We don't know each other.” – _Torao_

“Of course I know you, you gave me your number and your name, Torao!” – _Luffy_

“Wait, what? No, it was a mistake. And my name is Law, not 'Torao'.” – _Torao_

“Torao is good too.” – _Luffy_

“Okay, nevermind.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“Boreeeeeed.” – _Luffy_

“Wait, seriously? It's been days, and you still have my number?” – _Torao_

“Well, all my friends are busy right now, and I'm bored.” – _Luffy_

“What do you expect me to do about it? Are you using me as an entertainment?” – _Torao_

“I am not using you, I am texting you!” – _Luffy_

“Usually, you text your friends, not strangers. Unless it is one of your habits.” – _Torao_

“Nah, and I told you: my friends are busy.” – _Luffy_

“Text them and they will answer when they'll be free again.” – _Torao_

“But I like talking to you.” – _Luffy_

“I have no idea what the hell this means. This conversation is nonsense.” – _Torao_

“Shishishi, Nami often says that too!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“What are you doing?” – _Luffy_

“Torao?” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Why do you keep talking to me? I don't even know why I am answering.” – _Torao_

“Maybe because you're bored too.” – _Luffy_

“I have tons fo things to do, don't go thinking you and I are the same.” – _Torao_

“Hey I do stuff too! But I am not really good as waiter so Sanji takes care of most things.” – _Luffy_

“Right. Sorry, didn't want to seem impolite.” – _Torao_

“It's okay. So what are you doing?” – _Luffy_

“I was reading, phone opened in case of I'm called by the hospital for an emergency, when I got your texts.” – _Torao_

“What kind of doctor are you really?” – _Luffy_

“People call me the Surgeon of Death. Enough for you?” – _Torao_

“Pretty smart! Zoro would love a nickname like this for sure.” – _Luffy_

“Do everyone in your friends have weird name like this?” – _Torao_

“Depends on what you call a 'weird' name, Torao.” – _Luffy_

“Nevermind. I have to leave you, I need to take a nap.” – _Torao_

“Good night!” – _Luffy_

“It's the end of the morning, not even noon, Luffy-ya.” – _Torao_

“I know! But when you say 'good morning' or 'good afternoon', you really don't imply sleep in it, do you?” – _Luffy_

“True.” – _Torao_

“See yah!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Luffy. Did you _seriously_ ate everything we had in the fridge?” – _Zoro_

“No?” – _Luffy_

“Even by text I can tell you're lying.” – _Zoro_

“I'm not! There are some vegetables left!” – _Luffy_

“Whatever, I'm going out to buy some food. Wherever you are, don't come with me. I don't have enough money for your meat and I refuse to borrow money from Nami again.” – _Zoro_

“Don't bother, Sanji's invited us for the evening with Usopp and Chopper!” – _Luffy_

“Doesn't change the fact we'll have to feed ourselves one day.” – _Zoro_

“Well Sanji cooks for us most of the time, and he doesn't mind, so I don't see the problem. I mean, it's not like your food was _bad_ or anything, but Sanji's the best!” – _Luffy_

“Still, not going to rely on him for the rest of my life.” – _Zoro_

“By the way, are you still talking to that Law-stranger?” – _Zoro_

“Torao? Yeah! We're friends! Why?” – _Luffy_

“Just asking.” – _Zoro_

“This is about Sanji right?” – _Luffy_

“What does the shitty cook have to do with this?!” – _Zoro_

“You brought Torao up in the first place even though he didn't had anything to do with our conversation! Robin told me, it's a technique people use when they don't want to talk about something, they ask you stuff about yourself. And you're so pleased to talk about you you don't notice it. Are you relieved not to talk about Sanji, Zoro?” – _Luffy_

“You really should stop talking to Robin, she's putting weird ideas in your head.” – _Zoro_

“Shishishi, I knew it!” – _Luffy_

“What?! There's nothing to know. I'm leaving now, see you in half an hour, I won't be long.” – _Zoro_

“More like two hours, as you'll get lost again for sure!” – _Luffy_

“I know where we're living Luffy!” – _Zoro_

“Yeah, I know, you're improving yourself! Before it was taking you three hours to come back!” – _Luffy_

“Fuck you.” – _Zoro_

 

_*_

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“Did you just send me a pic of your fridge full of food?” – _Torao_

“Yeah! Zoro bought everything today!” – _Luffy_

“Who's Zoro already?” – _Torao_

“My room-mate and best friend! He's a kendo teacher.” – _Luffy_

“Nice.” – _Torao_

“Okay, as a doctor I _have_ to say, this fridge is _absolutely not_ healthy at all. Where are the vegetables? The fishes? Do you only eat meat?” – _Torao_

“Meat is the only thing I need!” – _Luffy_

“And there're cucumbers if you look on the right side, below.” – _Luffy_

“Is it the picture or their colour is weird?” – _Torao_

“No, it's blue!” – _Luffy_

“How the fuck did you manage to make you cucumbers blue?!” – _Torao_

“Dunno.” – _Luffy_

“Just throw it away if you don't want to die and buy real food already.” – _Torao_

“Just because a cucumber doesn't have the same colour as the others you have to throw it away? That's discrimination!” – _Luffy_

“No, that's common sense. But go ahead, eat it if you wish to be sick.” – _Torao_

“Zoro threw it away, he says it smelled bad.” – _Luffy_

“You really are something.” – _Torao_

 

_*_

 

“We'll be here around 8pm!” – _Luffy_

“Diner will be ready by then, thanks for telling. But you're sure? It's a bit early.” – _Sanji_

“Zoro found Usopp in his way home, so yeah sorry!” – _Luffy_

“This damn moss-head. Don't forget to call, the ring is broken.” – _Sanji_

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“What the fuck is that?!” – _Sanji_

“A cucumber!” – _Luffy_

“Why the heck is your cucumber blue?!” – _Sanji_

“So Torao was right, it's not normal.” – _Luffy_

“Of course not! Don't eat this shit, throw it away! And who's Torao?” – _Sanji_

“Zoro did it. And Torao's new friend of mine!” – _Luffy_

“Good luck to him.” – _Sanji_

“What?” – _Luffy_

“Nothing, now go prepare yourself and be here in time or I'm giving everything to Usopp and Chopper.” – _Sanji_

“Don't do that I'll be here!” – _Luffy_

 

_*_

 

“Hi there!” – _Torao_

“Hey!” – _Luffy_

“How are you doing?” – _Torao_

“Great! I'm at a friend's for the evening right now. What about you?” – _Luffy_

“Awesome. So, who are you and what are you doing in your life?” – _Torao_

“This isn't Torao, right?” – _Luffy_

“Torao? Who's that?” – _Torao_

“Torao... is what I call Law.” – _Luffy_

“Oh right! Didn't read all the messages sorry – even though I'm pretty sure Law erased some. I'm- well _we are–_ Penguin and Shachi, Law's friends. He left his phone on the bar without looking at it for a sec, couldn't help but look.” – _Torao_

“Oh so he doesn't know?” – _Luffy_

“Nope!” – _Torao_

“We just wanted to know who he was talking to lately, as his phone always seemed to ring, at least more than usual.” – _Torao_

“You're working with him at the hospital?” – _Luffy_

“Yes. And you're a waiter, right?” – _Torao_

“Yeah!” – _Luffy_

“Fuck, Law's coming back, gotta go and delete the messages. Don't tell him we talked!” – _Torao_

“Okay, it was nice to meet you!” – _Luffy_

“... What are you talking about?” – _Torao_

“Nothing.” – _Luffy_

“Penguin and Shachi have been talking to you, didn't they?” – _Torao_

“Who?” – _Luffy_

“You're a very bad liar.” – _Torao_

“I know.” – _Luffy_

“Anyway what have they been telling you?” – _Torao_

“Nothing.” – _Luffy_

“Come on, really?” – _Torao_

“You've got nice friends! Don't be mad at them.” – _Luffy_

“Honestly I don't know what I'm doing here.” – _Torao_

“You keep asking yourself that but yet, you're still answering!” – _Luffy_

“Right, I should block you.” – _Torao_

“No don't!” – _Luffy_

“Why not?” – _Torao_

“Told you, I like our conversations.” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Did you block me in the end?” – _Luffy_

“No.” – _Torao_

“And you're not sleeping?” – _Luffy_

“Yes I am. That's why I'm replying right now. I text in my sleep. A very bad flaw of mine.” – _Torao_

“Oh really?!” – _Luffy_

“... Of course not.” – _Torao_

“Oh.” – _Luffy_

“Did you really expect a proper answer to this 'are you sleeping' question?” – _Torao_

“What I meant is that it's late!” – _Luffy_

“I don't sleep much.” – _Torao_

“Insomnia?” – _Luffy_

“Kind of.” – _Torao_

“You?” – _Torao_

“Just wanted to text you before going to sleep.” – _Luffy_

“Good, now you did it. So good night.” – _Torao_

“Good night!” – _Luffy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of ZoSan in this one, but promise more LawLu are coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank three persons, CharcoalAndPaper for trying to help me with the ideas (by the way, the first sentence's for you), SpuffyShippeuse2016Hufflepuff for helping me with the mistakes and Fafsernir for everything I've just said - I have to remind you English isn't my first language so I can have some difficulties sometimes, and I'm very sorry for the mistake you'll find.  
> To finish, thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments too, it was really nice to see how much you liked it and I was so happy frjkggkjfgfkjgfg. Anyway, enough talking, enjoy!

“You've lost.” – _Sanji_

“What? What the fuck are you talking about, curly-brow?” – _Zoro_

“C'mon, don't tell me you don't know the rules!” – _Sanji_

“I didn't lose anything, and even less against you shitty cook.” – _Zoro_

“Are you really that stupid? This is not about our fights, it's a game, don't you see?” – _Sanji_

“Wait forget the first question the answer is quite obvious.” – _Sanji_

“I swear I'll cut you in half, ero-cook!” – _Zoro_

“Hey do you want me to explain or what?” – _Sanji_

“... Or maybe it is too complicated for your brain in seaweed?” – _Sanji_

“What's nice with phones is that I don't have to hear your _shitty_ voice nor see your _creepy_ face, and can ignore you all the time I wish.” – _Zoro_

“Great so why don't you do it, marimo?” – _Sanji_

“If I'm not here who would bother you as much as you do it for me?” – _Zoro_

“Whatever.” – _Sanji_

[…]

“And about the game?” – _Zoro_

“What, you wanna know now?” – _Sanji_

“Of course I do, why wouldn't I?” – _Zoro_

“Didn't know you could even understand my language tbh” – _Sanji_

“I swear to god...” – _Zoro_

“The game is that you must not think about the game. If you think about it you lose, and then you have to say to someone else something like 'shit I've thought about the game I've lost!' and if the person knows it they lose too etc.” – _Sanji_

[...]

“... That game is stupid and nonsense.” – _Zoro_

“Just like you.” – _Sanji_

“You shouldn't call the others what you are and cannot admit.” – _Zoro_

“Moreover it means then you've lost first.” _– Zoro_

“So _you_ are the loser, not I.” – _Zoro_

[…]

“Did I hurt your pride so bad you can't even respond?” – _Zoro_

“Gosh you're just so childish I don't get why I texted you in the first place.” – _Sanji_

[…]

“Are you coming over my place tonight?” – _Sanji_

“Luffy told you yeah for me not even half an hour ago. Are you deaf or is it Alzheimer already?” – _Zoro_

“Yes I think so. That's why I'll forget your meal on the fire and won't hear you calling me, asking me for your way home.” – _Sanji_

“You son of a bitch. And I only did that once!” – _Zoro_

“Yeah, when we barely knew each other.” – _Sanji_

“Good time.” – _Zoro_

“Good time indeed.” – _Sanji_

[...]

“Burn my food and I'll cut your kitchen in two, creepy cook.” – _Zoro_

“Just try me, moss head.” – _Sanji_

 

*

 

“Hello!” – _Luffy_

“So you're going to say 'good night' and 'hello' everyday to me?” – _Torao_

“Maybe why not? What's the matter with that?” – _Luffy_

“Nothing, everything is alright.” – _Torao_

“Today is my day off, and I have absolutely no idea about what to do...” – _Luffy_

“Nothing in mind, uh?” – _Torao_

“Nope on the contrary: too much! I have to go see Usopp for his last stories, it's been a while since I last went to Franky's too, and if for once Zoro and Sanji get along without trying to kill each other I'm thinking aout going to watch a movie with Usopp!” – _Luffy_

“Well if I have somewhere and somehow expressed something you misunderstood like sympathy or kindness towards you, I've never asked for being your living agenda for the day, thank you very much.” – _Torao_

“In other words, I don't care.” – _Torao_

“What, aren't you interested in knowing more about each other?” – _Luffy_

“I honestly don't know if I want to go further there, considering how mad you looked lately.” – _Torao_

“Is it about the cucumbers?” – _Luffy_

“No but seriously Torao! It's been days- weeks we've been talking, and I still don't know a thing about you except the fact you're a surgeon!” – _Luffy_

“Okay, let's imagine a moment I'd answer that, what would you ask me?” – _Torao_

“Well obviously the most important question.” – _Luffy_

“Which is?” – _Torao_

“Do you like meat??” – _Luffy_

“...” – _Torao_

“I don't know what I was expecting but it was obviously not this.” – _Torao_

“I'm being very serious!” – _Luffy_

“Don't doubt that.” – _Torao_

“So?” – _Luffy_

“Not particularly.” _– Torao_

“GREAT!” – _Luffy_

“Aren't you disappointed I don't share your unconditional love for meat?” – _Torao_

“Nope! It makes more for me!” – _Luffy_

“Right, I should have thought about that.” – _Torao_

[…]

“What are you planning to do today?” – _Luffy_

“My job.” – _Torao_

“That's all?” – _Luffy_

“Well yeah. It's taking a hell part of my time.” – _Torao_

“Don't you want to rest sometimes? You look like you're always working, and you only answer the evening or during lunch.” – _Luffy_

“Be glad I at least reply.” – _Torao_

“As a non-doctor I think you work too much and shoud have fun more often. And sleep more.” – _Luffy_

“Is this a kind of non-doctor prescription?” – _Torao_

“Yeah!” – _Luffy_

“What if I refuse?” – _Torao_

“Why would you refuse something which is good for you?” – _Luffy_

“Because I don't have a choice.” – _Torao_

“I'm giving you a choice!” – _Luffy_

“How old are you? Ten? Life doesn't give us choices.” – _Torao_

“It does, you just don't want to see them.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Whatever you say, Luffy-ya.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“Relieved not to see any blue cucumber.” – _Torao_

“Told you, Zoro threw it! So what do you think?!” – _Luffy_

“Well it's very... red.” – _Torao_

“I cooked it myself!” – _Luffy_

“The one from yesterday looked better.” – _Torao_

“Of course it did, it was Sanji's! He's a Sous-Chef!” – _Luffy_

“The one working with you?” – _Torao_

“Yeah! Are all your friends working at the hospital with you?” – _Luffy_

“Mostly yeah.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“You told me to send you the movie I'd choose before telling Zoro and Sanji so there it is!” – _Luffy_

“... Luffy how did you manage to find a movie about cooking? Is there only food in your life?!” – _Nami_

“No I have my friends too! But I thought it would be cool as Sanji would be interested in it, Usopp woulnd't mind and Zoro will sleep anyway. Honestly there were an adventure film with awesome robots I wanted to watch in the first place too though...” – _Luffy_

“Usopp?” – _Nami_

“Damn, that's exactly why I asked you to tell me what you've chosen first...” – _Nami_

“Well _I_ don't get it! You're not coming so why bother about this?!” – _Luffy_

“Luffy... have you listened when we talked about it with the others?” – _Nami_

“Nah, there was a cool video Usopp was showing me on his phone!” – _Luffy_

“So this idiot doesn't know either...” – _Nami_

“I'm pretty sure you're face palming right now” – _Luffy_

“Well guessed.” – _Nami_

“Did I miss something?” – _Luffy_

“Yeah pretty much everything! No one is coming because we just want them to stop fighting maybe and spend a nice moment together.” – _Nami_

“Who? Zoro and Sanji? Ahah, they'll never stop fighting! :D” – _Luffy_

“Sometimes I'm wondering why on Earth am I frined with people such as you...” – _Nami_

“Wait, so you _are_ free but don't want to come?” – _Luffy_

“Yeah” – _Nami_

“But that's mean! I thought we were _friends_!!” – _Luffy_

“God damnit Luffy I just told you no one is coming to leave Zoro and Sanji alone together! We're trying to do an effort for once!” – _Nami_

“Oh. OH. So I can't come either?” – _Luffy_

“Neither Usopp nor you” – _Nami_

“And you are NOT telling Zoro about this. This is a secret.” – _Nami_

“Why don't we simply tell them to spend a moment together to make out?” – _Luffy_

“That's... not how this works Luffy.” – _Nami_

“Maaah, people are so complicated!!!” – _Luffy_

“Just don't tell them if you do they'll never come.” – _Nami_

 

*

 

“Usopp?” – _Luffy_

“Yeah? So you've chosen our movie for tonight???” – _Usopp_

“We're not going... Only Zoro and Sanji have the right to hang out, Nami told me...” – _Luffy_

“What?! That's unfair!” – _Usopp_

“Yeah but if Zoro is out, maybe you can also come over to play video games!” – _Luffy_

“Oh man, right! I've just bought a new one Luffy you're gonna _love_ it!” – _Usopp_

“YEAHH awesome!! Can't wait!” – _Luffy_

“Please this time don't break the TV Zoro almost got me killed last time.” – _Luffy_

“I know. We'll do our best.” – _Usopp_

 

*

 

“Zoro, I've found a movie to watch!” – _Luffy_

“Right what is it?” – _Zoro_

“It's a Disney cartoon, ever heard of _Zootopia_? The main character wishes for her dreams to come true and does everything she can to fulfill them!” – _Luffy_

“Not bad, I'm going to take a look at it. Did you tell the cook and Usopp?” – _Zoro_

“Yeah, but Usopp can't come in the end, and Sanji's answering right now!” – _Luffy_

“Shit. Everything's fine?” – _Zoro_

“Don't worry he's okay!” – _Luffy_

“And the love cook, does he agree?” – _Zoro_

“Hey you have his number you know, I'm not your mail box!” – _Luffy_

“Got it.” – _Zoro_

 

*

 

“Hey, moss-head.” – _Sanji_

[…]

“You ok for the movie?” – _Zoro_

“I am. Nami-san told me she loved it I wanna go and talk to her about it after! You?” – _Sanji_

“Unfortunately, I'm coming too.” – _Zoro_

 

*

 

“You've lost!” – _Luffy_

“What? What did I lose?” – _Torao_

“I don't know, did you lose something?” – _Luffy_

“No? I would know if I did, why are you saying this?” – _Torao_

“No idea, Zoro told me it was the game!” – _Luffy_

“I think you had a bad explanation, or you didn't listen, because it doesn't make sense right now.” – _Torao_

“I know right! I told him so but he replied it was 'the stupid cook's idea'!!” – _Luffy_

“The stupid cook?” – _Torao_

“That's how he calls Sanji” – _Luffy_

“Very nice of him” – _Torao_

“They're always giving each other mean nicknames but they're not actually thinking them. They really like each other!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Weren't you supposed to go watch a movie today, by the way?” – _Torao_

“So you _do_ have some interests in my life!” – _Luffy_

“Forget what I've just said.” – _Torao_

“I had, but Nami forbid me to go because of Zoro and Sanji. She and the others want them to be 'alone together'.” – _Luffy_

“Do they know?” – _Torao_

“Absolutely not! Didn't say anything!” – _Luffy_

“... Isn't it a kind of conspiracy?” – _Torao_

“As long as they are okay I don't really care.” – _Luffy_

“Don't you think they'll take it bad?” – _Torao_

“Nah, they'll be angry at first but then enjoy (in deny) and will eventually make out. One day.” – _Luffy_

“You and your friends are not normal people.” – _Torao_

“What makes you think that?” – _Luffy_

“A feeling.” – _Torao_

“Shishishi, you're funny!” – _Luffy_

“What?” – _Torao_

“I like you!” – _Luffy_

“...” – _Torao_

“What's wrong?” – _Luffy_

“Nothing, just confirmation of what I've just said two minutes ago.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“I'm on your door!” – _Usopp_

“Coming!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Luffy, the fuck you are??” – _Zoro_

“Luffy??” – _Zoro_

[Phone call, no answer]

“Luffy for god's sake, the movie is about to begin!” – _Zoro_

“...” – _Zoro_

“I swear if I learn any of this is planned” – _Zoro_

“You'll regret it.” – _Zoro_

 

*

 

“Oi, Luffy what are you doing? You are not allowed to miss this appointment on a day off!” – _Sanji_

“The green algae is pissing me off, hurry.” – _Sanji_

“I only came because of you don't tell me you forgot and left us alone together!” – _Sanji_

[…]

“I'll make you pay.” – _Sanji_

 

*

 

“This is your doing, right?” – _Zoro_

“I don't know what you are talking about, Zoro-kun.” – _Robin_

“My ass you don't! Was it yours or the red witch's?!” – _Zoro_

“Who knows? ;)” – _Robin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you like it? Sorry there were really a lot of conversations about Zoro and Sanji but god, those two are horrible to put in relationship, aren't they?  
> Don't hesitate and tell me what you liked/didn't like so I can improve myself for the next chapters! Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of 'brotp conversation' in it. Because to me, One Piece's definition is friendship/nakamaship. Texting exchanges are like the perfect way to emphasize it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of people I have to thank for this chapter. As usual, Fafersnir, but also CharcoalAndPaper and Saluzozette, and all of you, guys, for your wonderful comments. You really rock.  
> Oh, and I'm really late, but I have two good reasons: first of all, uni is complicated, and damn, I wrote the entire chapter like a month ago but lost everything the second after when I tried to send it to my computer from my phone where I had written the main parts. Fortunately I had kept some discussions but it was very hard to take, like a punch in the stomach.  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter now!

"Hey, Luffy!" – _Unkown number_

"Yeah?" – _Luffy_

"It's Shachi and Penguin again!" – _Unknown number_

"Who?" – _Luffy_

"Law's friends!" – _Unknown number_

"Oh hey guys! How are you doing since last time?" – _Luffy_

"Well better, almost thought Law would kill us just by the way he was looking at us!" – _Shachi and Penguin_

"Shishishi, I guess he'll be over it after some time~" – _Luffy_

"... Are you sure you never met Law?" – _Shachi and Penguin_

"Well I only know one Torao! Why?" – _Luffy_

"Don't know, you're acting as if you knew him, like, in real life." – _Shachi and Penguin_

"Oh really? Wouldn't surprise me though, once I've been talking to this blond pineapple head at some friend's parties and at the same time Ace was always talking to me about a Marco-guy, he even showed me some pics, but I never realized the Pineapple Head and Marco were the same person until Ace came by and finally introduced him to me!" – _Luffy_

"... We honestly have no idea how to react to this right now." – _Shachi and Penguin_

 

*

 

“Blblblblbl” – _Luffy_

[…]

“What's that?” – _Torao_

“I'm bored” – _Luffy_

“As usual.” – _Torao_

“Is that your new way of saying 'hello' now?” – _Torao_

“Well you did say something about how I keep saying 'hello' and 'goodbye' all the time!” – _Luffy_

“Right.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“OH MY GOD” – _Usopp_

“OH FUCK” – _Usopp_

“OH NO THAT'S IT” – _Usopp_

“THIS IS THE END” – _Usopp_

“What? What's going on?? Is everything alright?” – _Chopper_

“I'M HURT” – _Usopp_

“IT'S BAD” – _Usopp_

“IT'S VERY BAD” – _Usopp_

“IT'S VERY VERY VERY BAD” – _Usopp_

“I'M GONNA DIE” – _Usopp_

“I CAN SEE _BLOOD_ ALREADY” – _Usopp_

“OH MY GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING?? TELL ME USOPP” – _Chopper_

“LIFE IS LEAVING ME” – _Usopp_

“TELL MY FRIENDS I LOVED THEM” – _Usopp_

“I'M DYING” – _Usopp_

[Missed call]

“I WANT TO GIVE EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR TO YOU MY FRIEND” – _Usopp_

“ _PLEASE_ TAKE CARE OF MY BELONGINGS” – _Usopp_

“ _STOP A MOMENT AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG PLEASE_ ” – _Chopper_

“I CAN FEEL LIFE LEAVING MY BODY FOR GOOD NOW” – _Usopp_

“GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD” – _Usopp_

“FAREWELL _” – Usopp_

“WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER THE PHONE” – _Chopper_

“IS IT REALLY THAT BAD DON'T DIE ON MY WATCH” – _Chopper_

[Missed call]

[Missed call]

“Usopp please tell me you're okay” – _Chopper_

“You're scaring the shit out of me answer” – _Chopper_

“USOPP PLEASE ANSWER” – _Chopper_

“Oh sorry, I was trying to fix what I broke” – _Usopp_

“WHAT, BROKE? LIKE A BONE?” _– Chopper_

“No, my new invention! I just walked on it and my foot hurts like hell damn!” – _Usopp_

“... Are you really serious?” – _Chopper_

“Well I was lazy to put on the light and had forgotten about it so didn't see in the dark and blam” – _Usopp_

“Oh thank God I'm glad you're okay!” – _Chopper_

“Hey I'm not! I just broke everything I have to start ALL OVER again! My life's greatest achievement! And it really _does_ hurt man!” – _Usopp_

“Don't ever do that to me again though. I thought you were _dying for good!”_ – _Chopper_

 

*

 

“So how did it go?” – _Franky_

“What are you talking about?” – _Sanji_

“Your date! C'mon dude, we're between guys, don't be shy about it!” – _Franky_

“What the fuck?” – _Sanji_

“Would have known if I had been on a date lately” – _Sanji_

“With a green–haired swordsman?” – _Franky_

[…]

“Sorry I almost died of disgust when I read your message” – _Sanji_

“So how did it go? What did you finally do?” – _Franky_

“I bet you guys were all jerks at first but then finally made out” – _Franky_

“Because you did make out right? I mean we've all been waiting for you to do this for so long now.” – _Franky_

“Not that we'd want that because he'd totally be awesome – which would be don't get me wrong – but to be honest we figured out maybe you would stop being that unbearable for once” – _Franky_

“Damn I wish I could have come to see you guys but I had this thing at the factory to finish in time” – _Franky_

“All of this because Paulie took his day off without telling me or Iceberg!” – _Franky_

“I still can't believe it.” – _Franky_

“My boss can really be a pain in the ass sometimes” – _Franky_

“Well enough about my stuff tell me more about last time.” – _Franky_

[…]

“Sanji?” – _Franky_

[…]

“What really?” – _Franky_

[...]

“Don't be such a drama dude!” – _Franky_

“I thought we were friends!” – _Franky_

 

*

 

“I learnt there was a movie last day to go to!! I'm so sorry I didn't know!” – _Chopper_

“What?” – _Zoro_

“I was so busy with the work and all!” – _Chopper_

“I didn't mean to let you down!” – _Chopper_

[…]

“You didn't let anyone down, don't worry.” – _Zoro_

“You're not mad at me?” – _Chopper_

“You just told me you didn't even know!” – _Zoro_

“Next time I'll be there!” – _Chopper_

“I promise!” – _Chopper_

“I told you not to worry we weren't even really hanging out.” – _Zoro_

“You weren't?” – _Chopper_

“Yeah no one really came so” – _Zoro_

“'Really came'? You were alone?!” – _Chopper_

“Yeah there was only the curly-brow” – _Zoro_

“Oh” – _Chopper_

“ _Oh!_ ” – _Chopper_

“What 'oh'?” – _Zoro_

“Nothing I hope you enjoyed!” - _Chopper_

“I gotta go back to work!” – _Chopper_

“Bye!” – _Chopper_

“Don't 'oh' me what do you mean?!” – _Zoro_

“Chopper!!” – _Zoro_

 

*

 

"[Picture MMS]" – _Luffy_

"No." – _Zoro_

"What?" – _Luffy_

"We are _not_ adopting this cat." – _Zoro_

"Who says he needs adoption?" – _Luffy_

"Its eyes. And you." – _Zoro_

"His name is Meatloaf" – _Luffy_

"Don't lecture me about his name, you'd have called him Katana and thats no better!!" – _Luffy_

"You can't be serious." – _Zoro_

"And he really loves my food!" – _Luffy_

"We're not keeping it." – _Zoro_

"We are!" – _Luffy_

"Luffy..." – _Zoro_

"If we do, I'll be quiet about last time, I promise." – _Luffy_

"Last time?" – _Zoro_

"Sleep over, remember? You took a pic of Sanji." – _Luffy_

"nO I DIDN'T" – _Zoro_

"[Picture MMS]" – _Luffy_

"... Okay. Alright. But it's not going near my stuff." – _Zoro_

"Meatloaf may have already met your stuff..." – _Luffy_

"Oh, COME ON." – _Zoro_

 

*

 

"Hey Luffy! You know what's incredible with Voldemort? That's what he _nose_ " – _Usopp_

"Ahah! Great! Coming from you it's even funnier Usopp!" – _Luffy_

"..." – _Usopp_

"I'm not talking to you again." – _Usopp_

"Ever." – _Usopp_

"C'mon Usopp it was your joke!" – _Luffy_

"No?" – _Luffy_

"Wasn't it supposed to be a joke in the first place?" – _Luffy_

"Wasn't it?" – _Luffy_

[…]

"... Usopp?" – _Luffy_

  
*

  
"Hdiwjw9n8dbs. Djsjaibsu disbs eid d" – _Torao_

"Is that a kind of code for decryption?" – _Luffy_

"Jdbwiwbwi dieb ifbeo djsjwbe vs eiss wis" – _Torao_

"Omg, that's so cool Torao! I have no idea what you are talking about though" – _Luffy_

[…]

"So I have replaced numbers by letters and letters by numbers" – _Luffy_

"But that doesn't make any sense." – _Luffy_

"I wanted to ask Robin I'm pretty sure she would know how to read this but she's busy..." – _Luffy_

"And Usopp's not talking to me anymore..." – _Luffy_

"I'm trying Google translation in case it's a language I don't know but it didn't give anything!" – _Luffy_

"Sanji says it's not French." – _Luffy_

[…]

"... And you didn't ever think that maybe it was a mistake?" – _Torao_

"What is?" – _Luffy_

"My late messages." – _Torao_

"They were?" – _Luffy_

"Yeah. Phone typed it by itself in my pocket while at work." – _Torao_

"Oh" – _Luffy_

"What?" – _Torao_

"I'm disappointed" – _Luffy_

"Disappointed I didn't text you by myself?" – _Torao_

"Nah, not to have any code for decryption. I was so excited to look for the signification!!" – _Luffy_

"Right, of course." – _Torao_

[…]

"Hey" – _Luffy_

"Torao" – _Luffy_

"Yeah?" – _Torao_

"Wanna guess my language code?" – _Luffy_

"No." – _Torao_

[…]

"Plus, that would probably only be limited by the 'meat' vocabulary." – _Torao_

 

*

  
"Tonight, your place or my place?" – _Zoro_

"Mine. I made pastas. I'm not using your shitty kitchen again, last time was a nightmare." – _Sanji_

"We both know you didn't come for the kitchen." – _Zoro_

"Shut up, marimo." – _Sanji_

 

* * *

 PS: I'm ['Omelettedufromage-24601'](http://omelettedufromage-24601.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, writing now prompts on asks, and ['Yumenofude'](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yumenofude) for fanarts if you happened to be interested!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh, so what d'ya think? *innocent smile* Also yes, I'm very proud of my puns and jokes, thank you for asking.  
> If you liked the story, please take a few seconds to leave a comment, put a kudo or a bookmark!
> 
> Now I wish you merry christmas and happy new year as I don't think I'll be able to write chapter 4 before 2017 - and won't have internet next week anyway.
> 
> Have a good day/night!
> 
> PS1: If you maybe wish to read something about some characters don't hesitate and tell me! I'll see what I can do about that.  
> PS2: As you may have seen I don't have any Beta, and I'm not an English native. If anyone is interested, well I could use some help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you might have undestood, on last chapter, ZoSan happened. Also, Luffy adopted a cat which he called Meatloaf.  
> Good news: this chapter is going to be more LawLu, and a lot more focused on Law! I had too many informations so I just cut it and so the suggestion I had for Ace and Marco's apparition will certainly be for chapter 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. But, honestly, I wrote like 15 lines in 2 months, and then wrote everything in two days. Inspiration really can be a bitch. (And I was a bit busy with uni and drawing fanarts hrm).
> 
> I thank Saluzozette for reading a bit after me and encouraging me, Miss-LittleGiant for Meatloaf's incredible name and PetiteNeko for a sentence I put in this chapter, and all of you for your wonderful comments, kudos and bookmarks! I also had great reviews on Tumblr, so thank you guys, very much. I'm actually surprised you like it so much...! Makes me really happy :D
> 
> Now, enjoy~

“Luffy.” – _Zoro_

“Your cat tried to eat my computer cable, _again_.” – _Zoro_

“It's so big how can it even want to eat something more?!” – _Zoro_

“Do you even give food to it for it to behave like that?! Is it naturally big or??” – _Zoro_

“Oh God.” – _Zoro_

“It tried to damage my stuff again that motherfucker” – _Zoro_

[…]

“Luffy.” – _Zoro_

“It peed on my clothes, _again_.” – _Zoro_

“This is the third time this week, and we're only _tuesday_ , Luffy!” – _Zoro_

[…]

“LUFFY.”

“IT PREVENTED ME FROM SLEEPING TWICE IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES.” – _Zoro_

“THAT'S IT.” – _Zoro_

“I don't want it anymore in this flat.” – _Zoro_

“If you don't give it away, I will.” – _Zoro_

[…]

“WAIT NO! Don't throw him out! Zoro!” – _Luffy_

“Oh yeah? Why not?” – _Zoro_

“We already had the same story with the old dog, the rats and the parrot, we'll just repeat it again.” – _Zoro_

“You actually liked them!” – _Luffy_

“Yeah, well they were still annoying. Bulky.” – _Zoro_

“I don't believe you” – _Luffy_

“Thing is, I _don't_ like this cat.” – _Zoro_

“Meatloaf is perfectly fine, and you'll get used to each other. You don't throw people out because they annoy you! Just tell him not to do it again and he'll understand.” – _Luffy_

“You realize it's not a person, right?” – _Zoro_

“I value Meatloaf as much as anybody else!” – _Luffy_

“Plus, it's not his fault if he started eating your stuff! He's hungry! You'd do the same if you were! And you sleep all the time, of course he'll wake you up at some point!” – _Luffy_

[...]

“Sanji agrees with me and said you were lazier than a cat.” – _Luffy_

“Fuck the cook he doesn't know shit about that stuff.” – _Zoro_

[...]

“Are you kidding me, this cat isn't well educated that's all. And there's no cat food anywhere?? -And what about the pee?” – _Zoro_

“Where's the litter??” – _Zoro_

[…]

“I forgot.” – _Luffy_

“...” – _Zoro_

“Okay.” – _Zoro_

“I'm throwing it out.” – _Zoro_

“DON'T!” – _Luffy_

“If you do I swear I will never talk to you ever again.” – _Luffy_

“You're not even able to take care of it, Luffy!” – _Zoro_

“I will! Sanji says he's gonna help. He loves cats.” – _Luffy_

“The ero-cook _doesn't_ live with us! He's nothing to do with that!” – _Zoro_

“Give Meatloaf a month. You'll get to like him.” – _Luffy_

“It's not only me. It hates me too.” – _Zoro_

“Nonsense!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“But if nothing has changed, Meatloaf's out right?” – _Zoro_

“I have your word?” – _Zoro_

[…]

“Yes.” – _Luffy_

“Deal.” – _Zoro_

“But I'm calling it 'Nuisance' from now on.” _– Zoro_

 

*

 

“You did it _only_ to bother me, didn't you?” – _Zoro_

“Yes.” – _Sanji_

“Bastard” – _Zoro_

“Screw you, curly brow.” – _Zoro_

“Anytime you want, Moss-for-Brain.” – _Sanji_

 

*****

“Luffy?” – _Usopp_

“Yeah?” – _Luffy_

“I was wondering...” – _Usopp_

“About that Tra-guy you talked to me about and all” – _Usopp_

“What if he was some kind of a serial killer creep?” – _Usopp_

“A serial killer?” – _Luffy_

“Yeah! Look- how many times did it happen? The nurse was the killer, the detective was guilty of everything... Dexter, The Mentalist- aren't all those shows about it?” – _Usopp_

“You think Torao's a serial killer because he's a doctor?” – _Luffy_

“Basically, it could be a possibility, yes.” – _Usopp_

“Okay I'm gonna ask him!” – _Luffy_

“What?! No don't ask you really think he's gonna be honest?? AND what if it's true?! He might come for us to keep his secret! For himself! Himself- _alone_!” – _Usopp_

“But everything you said are suppositions right?” – _Luffy_

“Yeah?” – _Usopp_

“Let's just get a confirmation to it already then!” – _Luffy_

“Don't! Luffy! Really-!” – _Usopp_

“Luffy!!” – _Usopp_

[...]

“You're really asking him aren't you?” – _Usopp_

“I should have known better” – _Usopp_

[...]

“Next boat to Antarctica doesn't look too expensive.” – _Usopp_

 

*

 

“Have you ever killed someone before?” – _Luffy_

“No” – _Torao_

“Why not?” – _Luffy_

“My job is basically to save lives, Luffy-ya. Why the question?” – _Torao_

“Yeah but that could be your cover! The best murderers are acting from the inside, and no one ever suspects them!” – _Luffy_

“Stop watching TV” – _Torao_

“Or stop believing everything Usopp tells you” – _Torao_

“How did you know it was Usopp??” – _Luffy_

“Because of, hm, the fact that you're always telling me everything your life perhaps?” – _Torao_

“Shishishishishi I keep forgetting.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“But tho, have you?” – _Luffy_

“What?” – _Torao_

“Killed someone” – _Luffy_

“For God's sake. No.” – _Torao_

“Okay! :D” – _Luffy_

“And you believe me?” – _Torao_

“Of course, why?” – _Luffy_

“I could lie.” – _Torao_

“Are you?” – _Luffy_

“Nope.” – _Torao_

“Then why trying to confuse me and create problems when everything's ok? ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)૭✧ ” – _Luffy_

“You're really-” – _Torao_

“What?” – _Luffy_

“Nothing.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“See? Torao's a nice guy!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“I'm not convinced.” – _Usopp_

“If you don't trust him, trust me! (^◡^)/” – _Luffy_

“If you say so...” – _Usopp_

“By the way, Chopper bought a new game and asked us to come over to help him figure out how it works :D” – _Luffy_

“I'M ON MY WAY!” – _Usopp_

 

*

 

“Haven't you noticed anything?” – _Nami_

“You must add more details to this question, if you want me to answer properly Nami-san” – _Robin_

“I meant, about Zoro and Sanji. Don't you think something changed, between them?” – _Nami_

“Indeed, I noticed that.” – _Robin_

“You did?” – _Nami_

“Yes. They probably made out, but are too proud to tell us. So we'll just wait for them to tell us when they will feel ready.” – _Robin_

“What?!? You knew??” – _Nami_

“This is quite obvious.” – _Robin_

“But Sanji didn't say anything when I asked him about that evening!” – _Nami_

“Try not to beat them up, it took them time.” – _Robin_

“Exactly! And patience! And those bastards didn't even tell us!!” – _Nami_

“You know how they are” – _Robin_

“I will make them regret this.” – _Nami_

“May I ask why you are so invested in their relationship, Nami-san?” – _Robin_

“I made a bet with Usopp. He owes me.” – _Nami_

 

_*_

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Nami_

“I won the bet.” – _Nami_

“A-Absolutely not! Those are just hypothesis!” – _Usopp_

“How dare you?” – _Nami_

“I won't believe it until they show or tell me themselves they are in a relationship.” – _Usopp_

“You...” – _Nami_

“Alright. You will eventually understand _I_ was right it, and pay me what you owe me!” – _Nami_

“We'll see about that!” – _Usopp_

 

*

 

“(≧∇≦)/” – _Luffy_

“(つ◉益◉)つ” – _Luffy_

“ᕦ⊙෴⊙ᕤ” – _Luffy_

“ᕙ(▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ) ᕗ” _– Luffy_

“...” – _Torao_

“You discovered how to create emoticons, didn't you” – _Torao_

“Yeah! ╰(✧∇✧╰) That's super fun!” – _Luffy_

“Am I... the victim on whom you decided to test them all?” – _Torao_

“Maybe ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)” – _Luffy_

“Please stop” – _Torao_

“Why, you don't like it? C'mon Torao! It's way too fun! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧” – _Luffy_

“I'd rather have your babbling about how bored you are than that.” _– Torao_

“(ง ʘ ʖ ʘ)ง" – _Luffy_

“If you don't stop I _will_ most definitely block you, Luffy-ya.” – _Torao_

“You wouldn't!” – _Luffy_

“I'm very serious” – _Torao_

“Just because of smileys?!” – _Luffy_

“They are annoying.” – _Torao_

“You're no fun.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“You did say you liked better my messages when I'm bored though!” – _Luffy_

“I... did say that.” – _Torao_

“What about you just send me _one_ emoticon too and we're even? I'll stop harassing you with them. I promise.” – _Luffy_

“An emoticon?” – _Torao_

“Yeah!” – _Luffy_

“Only one?” – _Torao_

“And you'll stop?” – _Torao_

“Yeah!” – _Luffy_

“But do not choose a common one!” – _Luffy_

“...” – _Torao_

“੧| ‾́ー ‾́ |੭" – _Torao_

“Shishishi you actually did it!” – _Luffy_

“Yeah” – _Torao_

“Shishishi~” – _Luffy_

 

_*_

 

“Boss.” – _Shachi_

“Boss?” – _Shachi_

 

*

 

“Law?” – _Bepo_

“Yeah?” – _Law_

“Are you ready to go?” – _Bepo_

“Go?” – _Law_

“Next appointment...” – _Bepo_

“Right.” – _Law_

“Why are you texting me? You're like, on the very next room.” – _Law_

“You didn't answer when Penguin called you so we sent you texts, as you spent a lot of time on your phone lately” – _Bepo_

“What's so interesting with it by the way? A new technique you've found on the internet, or some surgery book online?” – _Bepo_

“Yeah, kinda.” – _Law_

“Kinda?” – _Bepo_

“Don't worry about that. And I'm not deaf, next time just come in.” – _Law_

“Come in? Well, Penguin did come in” – _Bepo_

“And?” – _Law_

“You didn't notice his presence.” – _Bepo_

“He didn't say anything.” – _Law_

“Usually, you do notice people.” – _Bepo_

“I was concentrated.” – _Law_

“On surgery?” – _Bepo_

“[Picture MMS]” – _Bepo_

“What's that supposed to mean?” – _Law_

“You were so focused you didn't notice him taking a picture of you, and I'm surprised to see such an expression on your face while working on surgery...” – _Bepo_

“Get to the point” – _Law_

“Penguin and Shachi told me you met someone online! Why didn't you say anything?!” – _Bepo_

“Why, is this important?” – _Law_

“It is! I barely see you taking interest in anyone, this is super-rare!” – _Bepo_

“Do we _have_ to talk about it now? I believe we have an appointment in five minutes.” – _Law_

“I'm coming.” – _Law_

“Nice way of changing subject..." – _Bepo_

"Oh shit we're really late!" - _Bepo_

 

*

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“Is that a cat?” – _Torao_

“Yeah, he's mine! His name is Meatloaf!” – _Luffy_

“Let me guess; you chose the name” – _Torao_

“Yeah! You know me so well Torao!” – _Luffy_

“How old is he? He looks bad” – _Torao_

“No idea, I found him on the street on my way home. He was dirty and hungry and he followed me so I just took him.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“Is he... sitting on your roommate's face?” – _Torao_

“For some reason, he likes to do that. Maybe it's because of Zoro's hair colour? I have no idea why he acts like that but he likes Zoro's face.” – _Luffy_

“... Is that a normal thing according to you?” – _Torao_

“I don't know? Everyone's different? Sanji took pictures last time. It was hilarious! This cat really is awesome!” – _Luffy_

“Though I named him Meatloaf, Zoro's calling him Nuisance...” – _Luffy_

“Sure, especially if the cat's trying to choke him during his sleep using his weight, wonder why.” – _Torao_

“I'm pretty sure they'll eventually get along.” – _Luffy_

“People say it's good to have hopes.” – _Torao_

“But in spite of your unbreakable faith I am doubtful.” – _Torao_

“You'll see I'm right!” – _Luffy_

[...]

“Shit” – _Luffy_

“He's meowing for food I forgot to buy him some” – _Luffy_

“What are cats allowed to eat?” – _Luffy_

[...]

“I'm a doctor, Luffy-ya, not a veterinarian.” – _Torao_

“I'll just give him what I have.” – _Luffy_

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

[…]

“You didn't _actually_ give that to him, did you?” – _Torao_

“That's all I have!” – _Luffy_

“Luffy-ya, please don't feed Meatloaf the purple carrot” – _Torao_

“How on Earth do you manage to have vegetables with this colour?” – _Torao_

“I don't know” – _Luffy_

“I just don't really pay attention to them in the fridge so I guess I forget about them.” – _Luffy_

“And since Zoro often goes out lately” – _Luffy_

[…]

“I think Meatloaf actually likes it.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“I told you not to give it to him” – _Torao_

“I do what I want!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“You can be so childish sometimes” – _Torao_

“If you want to poison him that's the good way to go” – _Torao_

“He's fine!” – _Luffy_

“Of course he is” – _Torao_

“I'm off to sleep, good night!” – _Luffy_

“Try to sleep too!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Good night” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“So, how's it going with your new friend?” – _Bepo_

“Still vexed I didn't tell you about it?” – _Law_

“And he's not my friend” – _Law_

“You told Shachi and Penguin!” – _Bepo_

“I didn't. They stole my phone.” – _Law_

“I should have done that too...” – _Bepo_

“There's a password now.” – _Law_

“And you don't trust us anymore! I'm hurt” – _Bepo_

“You just said you wished you'd stolen my phone” – _Law_

[…]

“Ok, but what are _you_ talking about?” – _Bepo_

“Nothing.” – _Law_

“Nothing? How can you exchange so much without saying nothing?” – _Bepo_

“We don't communicate that much.” – _Law_

“Are you kidding me? Answering other people than your colleagues is a big deal for you.” – _Bepo_

“If you say so” – _Law_

“Yeah!” – _Bepo_

[…]

“But really, what are you talking about? I'm curious now” – _Bepo_

[…]

“Law?” – _Bepo_

[…]

“He sends me emoticons, and talks about food.” – _Law_

“Really? What kind of emoticons? Don't you hate those, tho?” – _Bepo_

“[Picture MMS]” – _Law_

“Omg this one (ง ʘ ʖ ʘ)ง looks just like you when you're about to start a surgery! Look, I can almost see the dark circles under its eyes.” – _Bepo_

[…]

“I was kidding, Law!” – _Bepo_

“Are you really going to ignore me now?” – _Bepo_

[…]

“Are you sure that's one of your conversations though?” – _Bepo_

“I mean... ' _I'd rather have your babbling about how bored you are than that.'_ that's not like you” – _Bepo_

“Is it?” – _Bepo_

“Damnit” – _Bepo_

[…]

“Don't tell me you don't at least appreciate him!” – _Bepo_

[…]

“You know you can't block me right? We need to contact each other anytime because of our job!” – _Bepo_

[…]

“I thought we were best friends...” – _Bepo_

“Or at least friends!” – _Bepo_

“:'(“ – _Bepo_

“If I reply you'll stop harassing me?” – _Law_

“Law! You're not mad at me?” – _Bepo_

“I'm not. But just stop talking about him” – _Law_

“Understood.” – _Bepo_

[…]

“Still, you like him don't you?” – _Bepo_

“Bepo” – _Law_

“Yeah right sorry!” – _Bepo_

 

_*_

 

[Group conversation]:

“You were right, I can't believe it.” – _Bepo_

“Told you so!” – _Shachi_

“Yeah” – _Penguin_

“I've never seen him like that!” – _Bepo_

“I can't believe it.” – _Bepo_

“You already said that.” – _Penguin_

“I can't believe it.” – _Bepo_

“Again.” – _Penguin_

“No but” – _Bepo_

“I think he can't believe it.” – _Shachi_

“Oh my god you two” – _Penguin_

[...]

“What if he's been replaced by someone else, looking just like our boss?” – _Bepo_

“Would have noticed it, wouldn't we?” – _Penguin_

“Yeah I'm noticing it now!” – _Bepo_

[...]

“Do you think they met?” – _Shachi_

“...” – _Penguin_

“...” – _Bepo_

[…]

“We can't ask him can we” – _Shachi_

“Definitely not” – _Bepo_

“But we have _his_ number” – _Penguin_

“We do?” – _Bepo_

“We do.” – _Shachi_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you liked it - or not - please leave me a comment so I can change stuff and improve myself! Also, if you have ideas, themes or characters you want to read, let me know. I will read every suggestion, and consider them.
> 
> PS: I know I didn't include Brook yet, but he'll eventually appear.


	5. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Sabo and Luffy finally see one another for an evening! In the meantime, the correspondence with Law continues...  
> MarcoAce and Saboala in this chapter, but you can choose to ignore those ships if you don't like it and see close friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAM OF VICTORY*  
> I. DID. IT! I posted this chapter. I wrote it. WooOow. THAT WAS SO HARD. It took me 6 months but I swear I tried. I worked on it, but that wasn't just this fic, I was - and I'm still having - the Author's White Page Curse. I talked to friends about this chapter, a lot, just to encourage myself, I looked at your comments, I listened to songs...  
> I'm rambling, but DAMNIT. I'm so proud and happy to post it.  
> Now, I really hope you'll like it, but I can't promise you will. You decide.  
> Thank you all for your comments on AO3, your support on Tumblr, and especially to Lululawlawlu who's always telling how much they like what I write (let's be honest I drew a lot for 6 months instead of writing and really thought I would never go back to writing and wasn't really happy about that).
> 
> Okay I'm gonna stop now. I'm just so excited. Enjoy!  
> PS: I was not patient enough to wait for my beta to correct it, apologies for the mistakes.

 “[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“Meatloaf's such a lazy cat” – _Luffy_

“I'm bored and he doesn't want to play!” – _Luffy_

“Honestly when are you NOT bored?” – _Torao_

“Sometimes I'm not. When I talk to you for example!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Hey I just realized!” – _Luffy_

“I never asked you if you had a pet!” – _Luffy_

“I don't recall you asking yea” – _Torao_

“And??” – _Luffy_

[...]

“I... don't have a common pet.” – _Torao_

“[Picture MMS]” – _Torao_

“OMG SO COOL” – _Luffy_

“WHAT'S THIS?” – _Luffy_

“Iguana.” – _Torao_

“That's its name??” – _Luffy_

“... No. The name of the species.” – _Torao_

“What's the name then?” – _Luffy_

“I didn't give it a name.” – _Torao_

“W h y” – _Luffy_

“щ(ºДºщ)” – _Luffy_

“... Because I didn't” – _Torao_

“No, you must.” – _Luffy_

“Does it breATHE FIRE?” – _Luffy_

“CAN IT FLY?” – _Luffy_

“It looks like a DRAGON” – _Luffy_

“No. It can't. It's a freaking Iguana.” – _Torao_

“Call it Komodo” – _Luffy_

“I was expecting anything related to food I'm kinda surprised.” – _Torao_

“Komodo dragons aren't iguanas Luffy-ya.” – _Torao_

“Well you must give it a name!!!” – _Luffy_

“Why is it so important?” – _Torao_

“Because it's your daily friend!” – _Luffy_

“Call it Lizard.” – _Luffy_

“That's just a wider name of species.” – _Torao_

“Saying no to Reptile right now.” – _Torao_

“Okay fine!” – _Luffy_

“Just find a name yourself then!” – _Luffy_

“You're not gonna let it go are you” – _Torao_

“Nope.” – _Luffy_

“I'll think about it.” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°” – _Ace_

“(☆▽☆)” – _Luffy_

“໒( ͡ᵔ ▾ ͡ᵔ )७” – _Ace_

“ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ” – _Luffy_

“(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง" -  _Ace_

“(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง" -  _Luffy_

“ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ So how're your life and job?” – _Ace_

“I've only broken 6 dishes this week. Zoro says it's progress d=(´▽｀)=b” – _Luffy_

“I'm still wondering how they didn't fire you already, to be honest.” – _Ace_

“I know right! ( ᐛ )و” – _Luffy_

“By the way, we're wandering in your country right now with Marco, are you free tonight? (^-^) Sabo told me he was ready to come too!” – _Ace_

“REALLY? (ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ Yeah, awesome! Come whenever you want!” – _Luffy_

“Marco absolutely wants to add one condition though 〜(￣▽￣〜)” – _Ace_

“Which is?” – _Luffy_

“You're not doing dinner.” – _Ace_

“Shishishi don't worry, I won't!” – _Luffy_

“Great. See you tonight then! Ｏ(≧ᗨ≦)Ｏ” – _Ace_

“o(≧∇≦o) Yeah!!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Do you have any siblings?” – _Luffy_

“Why suddenly interested in my private life?” – _Torao_

“What are you saying, Torao? I've always been interested in you!” – _Luffy_

“Indeed. And you always were very discreet.” – _Torao_

“You're avoiding the question, Torao!” – _Luffy_

“Maybe” – _Torao_

“Maybe?” – _Luffy_

[…]

 

*

 

“Why the sad face?” – _Bepo_

“I don't have a sad face.” – _Law_

“You're not smiling either.” – _Bepo_

“Are you going to assume that I'm sad each time I don't smile?” – _Law_

“No, 'cause then you'd be sad constantly.” – _Bepo_

“KIDDING PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!” – _Bepo_

“If you have something to tell me you can also open the door and say it instead of spying on me behind the windows.” – _Law_

“I was just looking at you, not spying” – _Bepo_

“What's with the aggrissivity anyway? Something bad with Luffy?” – _Bepo_

“No. Why would it have anything to do with him? My life isn't reduced around that guy.” – _Law_

“Here it goes again...” – _Bepo_

[…]

“Are you okay?” – _Bepo_

 

*

 

“Heya Luffy! How're you and Iron-Cat doing? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧” – _Franky_

“His name's Meatloaf, Franky, but we're fine!” – _Luffy_

“I do believe a name is a word suiting the one wearing it. What if Cat2D2 doesn't like it? Oh wait no, Cat3PO! God, my names are pretty nice. And he always seems to enjoy them.” – _Franky_

“Of course, 'coz they're all robots related names! Who wouldn't like them?” – _Luffy_

“So you do admit Baby-Voltron is better?” – _Franky_

“Baby-Voltron?” – _Luffy_

“Voltron is a tiger. Cats are baby tigers! Ingenious, right?” – _Franky_

[...]

“No.” – _Luffy_

“Once again, you're a terrible liar. I know your eyes are amazed.” – _Franky_

“Whatever, the name's Meatloaf!!” – _Luffy_

“Astro-Cat.” – _Franky_

[...]

“RobotCat” – _Franky_

“Kitty-Bender” – _Franky_

[...]

“Ultron-Cat?” – _Franky_

[...]

“I take that as a confirmation for the fabulous names I made up.” – _Franky_

“Meatloaf!” – _Luffy_

“Catimus Prime” – _Franky_

 

*

 

“Torao?” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Did I say something wrong?” – _Luffy_

[…]

“I had a surgery to take care of” – _Torao_

“You really not are patient, are you?” – _Torao_

“Shishishi, I guess so” – _Luffy_

“So 'bout your family? o(^▽^)o” – _Luffy_

“I had a sister” – _Torao_

“Had?” – _Luffy_

[...]

“She passed away a few years ago.” – _Torao_

“How was she?” – _Luffy_

“As stubborn and noisy as you” – _Torao_

“How can you tell I'm noisy?” – _Luffy_

“Oh, I just can.” – _Torao_

“You're really incredible, Torao ˉ(´ᗨ`)ˉ ” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Hey Luffy (ง •ૅ౪•᷄)ว, Sabo here! Ready for tonight??” – _Sabo_

“Yeah!! When will you guys be here?” – _Luffy_

“I'm already in town, but I think I lost Koala (''￣▽￣) Could we meet somewhere?” – _Sabo_

“Of course! Remember where Nami stole your wallet, the place near the huge fountain?” – _Luffy_

“Damn right I remember the ice-cream seller thought I was stealing from him!” – _Sabo_

“Shishishi, she already apologized she didn't know you were my brother! Anyway, let's go there? And tell Koala!” – _Luffy_

“Will do!  (ノ^∇^)” – _Sabo_

 

 

*

 

“I know!!! FireFly!” – _Luffy_

“I told you. Doesn't fly. Doesn't fire.” – _Torao_

“Urg you're so not fun” _– Luffy_

 

*

 

“Yoi, Luffy! Did Ace tell you?” – _Pineapple-Head_

“What about?” – _Luffy_

“Coming tonight, yoi” – _Pineapple-Head_

“Yeah he did! Great to see you guys again, been a while!” – _Luffy_

“Sure! But- did he say something specifically, yoi? – _Pineapple-Head_

“About dinner?” – _Luffy_

“Yeah, about that-yoi” – _Pineapple-Head_

“Not against you, but last time everyone almost died so...” – _Pineapple-Head_

“I was just feeling like if we could avoid it that'd be nice, yoi.” – _Pineapple-Head_

“No prob I understand! But I don't remember there was nothing particular last time, was it?” – _Luffy_

[...]

“That's exactly what's worrying me, see” – _Pineapple-Head_

“That that was something normal for you Ace and Sabo, yoi” – _Pineapple-Head_

“Shishi I guess” – _Luffy_

“But y'know btw, I think it's funny but you don't always have to say 'yoi' when texting!” – _Luffy_

[...]

“Yoi” – _Pineapple-Head_

“YOI” – _Pineapple-Head_

“YOI” – _Pineapple-Head_

“YOI” – _Pineapple-Head_

“YOIIIII YOI YOI Y O I Yoiiiii yoi yOI~” – _Pineapple-Head_

[…]

“?? Okay （・∀・）” – _Luffy_

“Sorry Luffy, that was Ace. Stole my phofkohdldffdsklj” – _Pineapple-Head_

[...]

“To make fun of me” – _Pineapple-Head_

“Shishi that's alright, I figured!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“That was fun.” – _Ace_

“Well done (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)” – _Luffy_

“(ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)” – _Ace_

 

*

 

“Meet me at the fountain in 20 minutes? Luffy's waiting for us there” – _Sabo_

“I'm on my way! But that's really close, could be there in less than 20 minutes?” – _Koala_

[...]

“Don't tell me you're in a food store again” – _Koala_

“Might be?” – _Sabo_

“You are a lost cause” – _Koala_

“We're supposed to have a meeting in a few minutes to have _dinner_ with your brothers! Who'd eat before a dinner?” – _Koala_

“They had free sashimis!” – _Sabo_

“Why do I even bother asking” – _Koala_

 

*

 

“Do you?” – _Torao_

“Do I?” – _Luffy_

“Have siblings” – _Torao_

“Two older brothers! They're coming tonight at my place!” – _Luffy_

“They live far away?” – _Torao_

“Kinda, Sabo's working on missions and stuff like that with Koala very often and Ace moves out every two years with Pineapple-guy, they can't stand remaining at the same place for too long.” – _Luffy_

[...]

“... Koala and Pineapple-guy?” – _Torao_

“Koala's Sabo's girlfriend and I keep forgetting Ace's boyfriend's name but his head does look like that fruit” – _Luffy_

[...]

“I know I should be used to this by now but somehow I'm not” – _Torao_

“Shishishi that's good~ Life without surprises is boring!” – _Luffy_

“If you say so” – _Torao_

 

*

 

“Do you like cats?” _– Zoro_

“Of course I like cats, why wouldn't I?” – _Sanji_

“Yeah of course you like cats. Remember, you told Luffy you'd 'help' with Nuisance or something just to bother me.” – _Zoro_

“Not everything's about you, shitty marimo.” – _Sanji_

“Anyways. I'll drop by tonight, no need to buy stuff I'll give you everything” – _Zoro_

“... I'm not taking Luffy's cat.” – _Sanji_

“He won't notice, his brothers are coming tonight!” – _Zoro_

“That's worse he'll notice even more since he'll want to introduce him to them!” – _Sanji_

“Please just take it” – _Zoro_

“That's kidnapping, I'm not doing this” – _Sanji_

“Technically that's catnapping” – _Zoro_

“That's a no” – _Sanji_

“C'mon curly-brow. I never ask you anything.” – _Zoro_

“That's not what I recall from yesterday evening...” – _Sanji_

“You practically begged, if I recall well” – _Sanji_

“What a delightful memory” – _Sanji_

[…]

“I can bet anything you want you're blushing and deleting those messages.” – _Sanji_

“That cat is getting fatter and fatter, always in my way and ripping my stuff apart but I'm pretty sure you could get along. After all Nuisance's also your middle name.” – _Zoro_

“Don't worry I'll remind it to you as much as I can to cure this sudden Alzheimer (• ‾⌣ ‾•)و ♡” – _Sanji_

“Fuck you” – _Zoro_

“You wish” – _Sanji_

“Die” – _Zoro_

“┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐” – _Zoro_

“♡” – _Sanji_

 

*

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“We're having the best dinner ever!” – _Luffy_

“I'm pretty sure you never tasted food as good as Sanji's!” – _Luffy_

“Hey, maybe you should come one day to give it a try!” – _Luffy_

[…]

 

*

 

“Okay now there's something wrong.” – _Bepo_

“Would you please stop sending texts once for all when I'm in the same room.” – _Law_

“You literally threatened to stab me last time, I want to keep my distances!” – _Bepo_

[…]

“If you ever need to talk just remember I've always been here and will always be.” – _Bepo_

 

_*_

 

“[Picture MMS]” – _Luffy_

“Pineapple-guy's complaining about us not sharing food. I thought he knew us better than that. Food's something you gotta earn!（￣ー￣）” – _Luffy_

[…]

 

*** * ***

 

“Thanks again for yesterday, Luffy! Amazing time. Let's meet again soon!” – _Sabo_

“Yeah!! Can't wait for next time -(๑☆‿ ☆#)ᕗ!” – _Luffy_

"-(๑☆▽ ☆#)ᕗ" -  _Sabo_

 

*

 

“Amazing evening. Seeing Marco pouting was priceless. Must do it again!” – _Ace_

“Of course! °˖✧◝(^▿^)◜✧˖°” – _Luffy_

“I can't believe you called him Pineapple-Head all night though.” – _Ace_

“Can't remember his name, not my fault 」(￣▽￣」)" – _Luffy_

“It's been _years_ Luffy” – _Ace_

“Well yeah he should be used to it!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Stop talking behind my back to your brother, yoi” – _Marco_

“Me? Never. How can you believe such a thing?” – _Ace_

“I have eyes. I know you, yoi. I know that smile.” – _Marco_

[…]

“Portgas D. Ace, suppress that smirk from your face at once.” – _Marco_

[…]

“(≖ᴗ≖๑)” – _Ace_

“I'm divorcing our relationship.” – _Marco_

“We're not married (≖ᴗ≖๑)” – _Ace_

“I'm unrelationshipping us.” – _Marco_

“As if you could.” – _Little Fucker_

“Pineapple.” – _Little Fucker_

“Pine **yoi** pple.” – _Little Fucker Until The End_

“And deleting your number.” – _Pineyoipple_

 

_*_

 

“Meatloaf looks sick, Zoro swears he didn't do anything. I'm not sure I trust him on this, I caught him on the phone yesterday yelling at Sanji for being a cat kidnapper coward. Sounded suspicious!” – _Luffy_

[...]

“I've been thinking maybe we feed him too much, he looks fatter than before.” – _Luffy_

[…]

“Are you busy again?” – _Luffy_

“Working on Sundays shouldn't be allowed.” – _Luffy_

“I have to work again at the Baratie for the whole evening!” – _Luffy_

“Sounds unfair.” – _Luffy_

“Just because I forgot to tell them I was taking a break yesterday.” – _Luffy_

“Maybe that wasn't the first time BUT STILL!” – _Luffy_

“I can't leave Meatloaf like that.” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Where are you?” – _Luffy_

“Out. Why?” – _Zoro_

“I'm out of money, can you lend me some?” – _Luffy_

“You're asking _me_?” – _Zoro_

“Uh, right, should've known better.” – _Luffy_

“Now that hurts. I still can manage!” – _Zoro_

“Don't ask Nami she's gonna ruin you” – _Zoro_

“I know what I'm saying don't ask her” – _Zoro_

 

*

 

“Nami, I need you to give me some money!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“I stared at this message for a few minutes and I still can't believe it exists.” – _Nami_

“That's about Meatloaf. He's sick. I need to take him to the vet!” – _Luffy_

“Meatloaf-Mop-Cat? You mean your cat?” – _Nami_

“Yeah!!” – _Luffy_

“Well not really surprised I actually wonder how didn't he get sick before.” – _Nami_

“Hey! That's mean!” – _Luffy_

“Alright I'm coming. We'll see there.” – _Nami_

“Thank you!” – _Luffy_

 

_*_

 

“She agreed!” – _Luffy_

“Don't trust her she's a witch.” – _Zoro_

 

_*_

 

“By the way dear, you still owe me those 3,000 berries remember?” – _Nami_

[…]

“Don't ignore me I know you read this message your phone betrayed me.” – _Nami_

“[Picture MMS – screenshot]” – _Nami_

“Fuck it.” - _Zoro_

“What was it even for?!” – _Zoro_

“Each time I had to help you financially when you ended up out of town without anything to pay for the transports throughout the year.” – _Nami_

 

_*_

 

“Time to tell the truth, Luffy! Have you and Law met yet?” – _Shachi and Penguin_

“Huh? Nah, why?” – _Luffy_

[…]

“...” – _Shachi and Penguin_

“H O W” – _Shachi and Penguin_

“How wat” – _Luffy_

“How did you keep up this relationship with him??” – _Shachi and Penguin_

“I mean it tooks us years to get his number? And we literally saw him _everyday_? And you just randomly got it?” – _Shachi and Penguin_

“Is that so incredible? .-.” – _Luffy_

“YEAH.” – _Shachi and Penguin_

“If you say so” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“THEY DIDN'T FUCKING MEET” – _Shachi_

“Speechless.” – _Penguin_

“That was to be expected" -  _Bepo_

“What?” – _Shachi_

“Well, didn't you notice? When you think you finally know Law, he's always proving you wrong right at that moment.” – _Bepo_

“True...” – _Shachi_

“Damnit.” – _Penguin_

“So they're what? Internet friends?” – _Penguin_

“Not even. They didn't meet on a network.” – _Bepo_

“Amazing. I'm gonna type a few wrong numbers be back in a while.” – _Shachi_

“Uh” – _Penguin_

“That's obviously not gonna work you know?” – _Bepo_

“It worked with Trafalgar Freaking Law though?” – _Penguin_

“Yeah well you don't know who's the guy he's talking to either” – _Bepo_

“Still doing it!” – _Shachi_

“Well that's gonna be fun I'm coming” – _Penguin_

“...” – _Bepo_

“Okay wait for me!” – _Bepo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This is me. The author. Dang, still here.  
> If you liked the story, leave a comment! A kudo! A bookmark! Go talk to me! I'd love that! Suggest what you want! Tell me what was wrong and you didn't like! Tell me what you loved! Tell me what disturbed you so I explain why I did this or that to you! Anything to make this story something you'd love to read again.  
> I'm @Plume8now on Tumblr (or @Omelettedufromage-24601) and my artblog is @Yumenofude :D
> 
> PS: the smileys take so much time to find sometimes i regret my life choices


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Narrator's mysterious voice: Previously, in Wrong Number.
> 
> \- Luffy wants to give Law's pet (an Iguana) a name  
> \- Franky is a robot nerd and loves cats  
> \- The ASL brothers met in Luffy's town and Luffy proudly introduced Meatloaf to them, and sent a picture of the dinner with his brothers to Law.  
> \- Luffy asked Law about his family  
> \- Zoro and Sanji are stupid (and Zoro hates Meatloaf)  
> \- Ace and Luffy are horrible to Marco  
> \- Bepo is getting worried about Law  
> \- Meatloaf's 'sick' and went to the vet  
> \- Shachi sent messages to wrong numbers on purpose to get a "network friend" (or whatever you could call it).
> 
> This chapter:  
> \- Zoro and Sanji are getting more and more stupid  
> \- Team pineapple pizza  
> \- A lot of useless emojis  
> \- BROOK IS FINALLY HERE!  
> \- More teasing/bullying  
> \- Things are getting a bit more serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well I'm back!  
> I don't think it's useful to apologize for how late I am, because everyone knows it's what writers face all the time. The Writer Block. Little time. Another hobby. Losing what you wrote in January cause your computer died (this one is oddly specific I know). Things like that.  
> This fic is getting harder and harder to write, but I'm still enjoying it and I love to read again and again your comments, so the pain is worth it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT THINGS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:  
> \- Luffy always looked younger than his age (at least to me) especially when he's next to people like his brothers who are very tall. The age gap isn't that big (but Law and Luffy are both full 18+ adults).  
> \- Don't judge someone too quickly and think twice about their or your reaction (or lack of).
> 
> Thanking everyone who helped me writing this, ESPECIALLY the LawLu (and Klance) chat discords with their sprints, thanking also that person I've never talked to who's friends with Bara and translated some Japanese, and Moony/Syrup for making me write about pineapple pizza.  
> (Also, the Law to my Luffy aka Blue aka my beta didn't correct me yet and I'm a bad writer I can't wait for the end of the week so you're getting the first edition sorry).  
> Enjoy!

 

“Meatloaf... pooped babies. (☉_☉)” – _Luffy_

“... _Pooped?_ ” – _Nami_

“YEAH HE GOT BABIES.” – _Luffy_

“For god's sake Luffy THAT CAT WAS PREGNANT.” – _Nami_

“??? Males can get pregnant?? (⊙ヮ⊙)” – _Luffy_

“Are you doing this on purpose or” – _Nami_

“He's a she obviously what made you think she was a he anyway?” – _Nami_

“A feeling!” – _Luffy_

“(ಠ⌣ಠ)” – _Nami_

“You are so, so bad at this.” – _Nami_

“Still Meatloaf.” – _Luffy_

“I guess this is Mrs. Mop now.” – _Nami_

“M e a t l o a f ૮(ꂧꁞꂧ)ა” – _Luffy_

“What are you gonna do with the kitties?” – _Nami_

“Keep 'em!” – _Luffy_

“Of course. They're gonna die – you can't.” – _Nami_

“What? obviously I can” – _Luffy_

“No you can't, Luffy.” – _Nami_

“I'll show you I can” – _Luffy_

“Luffy those are LIVES” – _Nami_

“I'll protect them with my life. They're my nakama.” – _Luffy_

“I'm not asking you to give up on them. I'm asking you to take care of them.” – _Nami_

“That's what I'm gonna do!” – _Luffy_

“Not really, remember who's living with you?” – _Nami_

“Zoro? ఠ ͟ಠ” – _Luffy_

[...]

“Shit.” – _Luffy_

“Take care of them Nami!” – _Luffy_

“Oh no you're not doing this no way” – _Nami_

“You'll love them!” – _Luffy_

“How many are there?” – _Nami_

“... maybe nine?” – _Luffy_

“I'm not getting nine kitties! Do you want to ruin me?! I can _try_ to keep one for some time. ONLY one.” – _Nami_

“(ᗒᗨᗕ)!” _– Luffy_

 

*

 

“Oi ero-cook, you forgot your tie at my place” – _Zoro_

“New phone who dis” – _Sanji_

“... If you don't come and get it I'll just throw it away.” – _Zoro_

“N e w  p h o n e  w h o d i s” – _Sanji_

“Ok as you wish” – _Zoro_

“Don't you throw it away marimo I will fuck you up” – _Sanji_

“Just you try” – _Zoro_

“ _About that_ , can you sit today?” – _Zoro_

“Cut the crap moss-head and don't get too carried away” – _Sanji_

“Your denial has a unique taste” – _Zoro_

“Just like my foot kicking your face” – _Sanji_

“You're being bitter just cause you're getting fucked” – _Zoro_

“In every way possible” – _Zoro_

“You're enjoying this too much, shitty marimo” – _Sanji_

“I'm even taking screenshots” – _Zoro_

“┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐” – _Sanji_

“凸(¬‿¬)” – _Zoro_

“(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻” _– Sanji_

“I'll take the tie back tonight” – _Sanji_

“Yeah it's not like everyone will notice it, along with your messy hair and your barely buttoned shirt” – _Zoro_

“I was in a hurry and you know that” – _Sanji_

“Not my fault your alarm went off” – _Zoro_

“Luffy's gonna guess something's off soon, you should come to my flat tonight” – _Sanji_

“Already missing me?” – _Zoro_

“You're unbearable.” – _Sanji_

“Just take the damn tie with you” – _Sanji_

[...]

“What tie?” – _Zoro_

“Did you throw it out?” – _Sanji_

[...]

“New phone who dis” – _Zoro_

“ _MARIMO_ ヽ(╬☉Д⊙)ﾉ┌┛)๏д๏)ﾉ” – _Sanji_

 

*

 

“Are you going out with us to the bar today, Brook?” – _Usopp_

“Ah sorry Usopp-san, I cannot. I promised Chopper a piano session.” – _Brook_

“What really?! How come he didn't tell me?” – _Usopp_

“Oh we just started the project! We thought that'd help him get some time to relax. Apparently he's had several complicated things to deal with at the hospital.” – _Brook_

“Ah damn, tell him I said 'break a leg'! ╭ (oㅇ‿ o#)ᕗ” – _Usopp_

“I'm not sure that's the right expression to use for a doctor” – _Brook_

“And it'd be more fun to say 'break a bone' yohohoho!” – _Brook_

“... No?? It wouldn't??” – _Usopp_

“Breaking my heart, Usopp-san” – _Brook_

“If only I had one!” – _Brook_

“It's the fifth time this week and we're only tuesday morning. Blocked for abuse of skeleton jokes.” – _Usopp_

“YOU WOULDN'T!” – _Brook_

“Oh you think?” – _Usopp_

“Look you didn't!” – _Brook_

“Damn, true” – _Usopp_

“How about you stop though?” – _Usopp_

“Can you stop lying?” – _Brook_

“I don't lie, I am just making reality look prettier.” – _Usopp_

“I could feel it in my bones.” – _Brook_

“???” – _Usopp_

“Is that another pun” – _Usopp_

“Not on purpose I swear!” – _Brook_

“I have a bone to pick with you this time” – _Usopp_

“... You did not just-” – _Brook_

“Oh, I did.” – _Usopp_

“ _GASP_ ” – _Brook_

“You will not get away with this” – _Brook_

 

*

 

“So Luffy's cat got kitties, would you take some of them to avoid a disaster?” – _Nami_

“Oh she already gave birth?” – _Robin_

“... You knew?” – _Nami_

“? I assumed everyone knew?” – _Robin_

“Robin, do me a favor.” – _Nami_

“When you know something, learn to tell people, please.” – _Nami_

“By people you mean you?” – _Robin_

“Exactly.” – _Nami_

“I will think about it :)” – _Robin_

“Thanks” – _Nami_

“Now the kitties?” – _Nami_

“I'm not sure” – _Robin_

“They're cute” – _Nami_

“[Picture MMS]” – _Nami_

“The one on the left” – _Robin_

“... the pathetic looking one?” – _Nami_

“Yes.” – _Robin_

“His name is Drakon.” – _Robin_

“.... (ᅌᴗᅌ* )” – _Nami_

“HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS GENDER ALREADY” – _Nami_

“I have eyes everywhere ꉂꉂ ( ˆᴗˆ )” – _Robin_

“This is worryingly creepy” – _Nami_

 

*

 

“MEATLOAF POOPED BABIES” – _Luffy_

“Nami hit me to say 'Meatloaf gave birth to babies'” – _Luffy_

“It hurt” – _Luffy_

“And she's saying I should give one to you” – _Luffy_

“Do you want a pooped kitty Torao!?!” – _Luffy_

[…]

“She hit me again it hurt more than expected” – _Luffy_

“Do you want newborn kitties Torao?!?” – _Luffy_

“We got nine, one of them almost died but made it! Nami, Franky and Robin are taking one already!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

“Zoro almost passed out when he saw the kitties when he came back tonight, it was fun! I think they'll get along really good!” – _Luffy_

 

*

 

[Group conversation]

“MEATLOAF  P O O P E D  BABIES (屮゜Д゜)屮” – _Luffy_

“(屮゜Д゜)屮 (屮゜Д゜)屮 (屮゜Д゜)屮” – _Luffy_

“╚═། . ◯ o ◯ . །═╝” – _Ace_

“✧∑d(ỗ ω ỗ)” – _Sabo_

“I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes” _– Sabo_

“Wasn't Meatloaf supposed to be a male?!” – _Ace_

“(థฺˇ౪ˇథ) Hey Sabo, Ace thinks Meatloaf is a male even though he just gave birth” – _Luffy_

“(ಡ艸ಡ) Isn't it hilarious (ಡ艸ಡ)” – _Luffy_

“???? IS _LUFFY_ MOCKING _ME_ ” – _Ace_

“Well, Luffy you just _did_ call Meatloaf 'he'...” – _Sabo_

“And your first words were _'Meatloaf_ pooped _babies'_ ...” – _Sabo_

“Wrong!!!!! I said _'MEATLOAF P O O P E D BABIES (屮゜Д゜)屮'_ !!!” – _Luffy_

“Unbelievable” – _Ace_

“Unbelievable ლ(=ↀωↀ=)ლ” – _Sabo_

“ლ(=ↀωↀ=)ლ Unbelievable ლ(=ↀωↀ=)ლ” – _Luffy_

“... Are _YOU TWO_ making fun of me now??!!?” – _Ace_

“?? I wouldn't! I **CA** n **'T** believe you'd think that!” – _Sabo_

“Is this supposed to be a pun” – _Ace_

“SHISHISHI GOOD ONE SABO ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎” – _Luffy_

“No??? IT SUCKED???” – _Ace_

“You have a bad sense of humor Ace ಡ ੴಡ” – _Luffy_

“You even put it in bold to make sure we'd notice it???” – _Ace_

“I'm-” – _Ace_

“(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) You know my phone can act funny sometimes” – _Sabo_

“凸ಠ益ಠ)凸” – _Ace_

“ _le gasp_ how rude Ace!” – _Sabo_

“ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ” – _Ace_

“ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ” – _Luffy_

“?? Whose side are you on Luffy?!” – _Sabo_

“MEAT'S SIDE” – _Luffy_

“Surprisingly not surprising” – _Ace_

“Indeed” – _Sabo_

“So what are you gonna do with the Pooped Kitties?” – _Sabo_

“How many are there?” – _Ace_

“Nine! And gonna find them a place to live!” – _Luffy_

“Do you want some??” – _Luffy_

“Oddly I'm not tempted in getting pooped kitties” – _Sabo_

“And I'm not sure Koala'd agree anyway” – _Sabo_

“I'm too busy trying to handle a wild pineapple” – _Ace_

“Okay then tell me if you change your mind!!” –  _ Luffy _

“Sure!” –  _ Sabo _

“Will do!” –  _ Ace _

“(งಠل͜ಠ)ง” –  _ Luffy _

“(ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง” –  _ Ace _

“(ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง” –  _ Sabo _

 

*

 

“Oi Torao” –  _ Luffy _

“Do you know why people make it such a big deal to put pineapple on pizza???” –  _ Luffy _

“It's just  _ food _ on  _ food _ ?!” –  _ Luffy _

“It's edible so it's good??” –  _ Luffy _

“Let's just eat and enjoy it????” –  _ Luffy _

 

*

 

“I don't know who you're texting to Luffy, but FOOD IS AN ART it's not just GOOD” –  _ Sanji _

“WHY IS IT BAD WHEN I LOOK OVER YOUR SHOULDER TO SEE WHO YOU'RE TEXTING TO, BUT IT'S OKAY FOR YOU?” –  _ Luffy _

“BECAUSE” –  _ Sanji _

[…]

“??” –  _ Luffy _

“Shut up and go wash your hands we're gonna eat soon.” –  _ Sanji _

“*Ç*//” –  _ Luffy _

“And you’re right I’m sorry”  –  _ Luffy _

“Your food isn’t good it’s delicious”  –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Just get your hands clean ok ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓” –  _ Sanji _

 

*

 

“... Sanji doesn’t like pineapple on pizza” –  _ Luffy _

“I just asked him Torao!!!” –  _ Luffy _

“He’s a cook!” –  _ Luffy _

“AnD HE doESN’t LiKE iT” –  _ Luffy _

“It’s alright I guess?? But I’m sHOOK” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Zoro asked for pineapple pizza because he heard Sanji” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Sanji said it was an abomination” –  _ Luffy _

“Zoro laughed and said something I didn’t understand” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Sanji kicked him in the face” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“[Picture MMS]” –  _ Luffy _

“Usopp took a picture and made a meme out of it this is hilarious!” –  _ Luffy _

“[Picture MMS]” –  _ Luffy _

“[Picture MMS]” –  _ Luffy _

“I asked him to write ‘when you hear there’s no more meat’ but Usopp says it’s only relatable for me” –  _ Luffy _

“If it’s relatable why doesn’t he make it a meme??? that’s the goal isnt it???” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Nami asked Sanji to do one for her” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“... Sanji left to prepare a pineapple pizza for Nami” –  _ Luffy _

“Zoro’s paying Nami” –  _ Luffy _

“Wait what” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Do you like pineapple pizza Torao??” –  _ Luffy _

“Do tell when you’re done with your day!” –  _ Luffy _

 

*

 

[Calling number]

[Ongoing call]

[End of call: 3min47]

“Did you butt-dialed me again or did you call me to talk about boring scientific stuff without listening to a word I say??” –  _ Luffy _

[…]

“Cause in either cases that was pretty boring Torao” –  _ Luffy _

“Your voice was so far and I couldn't get anything that was said” –  _ Luffy _

“I guess you were talking to other people though cause I think other people replied??” –  _ Luffy _

[...]

“Or maybe that's FireFly” –  _ Luffy _

“I always talk to Meatloaf after all” –  _ Luffy _

“But at least Meatloaf meows back at me, if FireFly doesn't that's pretty rude” –  _ Luffy _

“Not that I'd expect your pet dragon to meow but at least reply!” –  _ Luffy _

“What's a dragon's language?” –  _ Luffy _

“I know you said it wasn't a dragon but I think you're just denying the obvious.” –  _ Luffy _

“And yes I really think FireFly is the best name” –  _ Luffy _

[…]

“You have a deeper voice than I thought though!” –  _ Luffy _

“That's pretty cool” –  _ Luffy _

“I like it” –  _ Luffy _

 

*

 

“I don't understand, did something happen?” –  _ Bepo _

“What I understand is that your constant worries are called harassment” –  _ Law _

“Here it goes. You usually don't react like that...” –  _ Bepo _

“Maybe you usually don't know me” –  _ Law _

“I'm sorry. I just want to help you” –  _ Bepo _

[…]

“I'm just not feeling myself lately.” –  _ Law _

“Is it bad?” –  _ Bepo _

“What?” –  _ Law _

“Not to feel like yourself” –  _ Bepo _

[…]

“Did something change?” –  _ Bepo _

“No.” –  _ Law _

 

*

 

“Marimo, I have something important to tell you” –  _ Sanji _

“I'm not listening.” –  _ Zoro _

“...” –  _ Sanji _

“ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ”  –  _ Sanji _

“Tu empestes tellement fort que j'aimerai mieux mourir que passer ma prochaine soirée à tes côtés. Prends une putain de douche.” –  _ Sanji _

“何言ってんのかさっぱりわかんねぇが、どうせバカみてぇな事だろ バカだしな”–  _ Zoro _

“T'es au courant que Google Traduction existe, hein ?” –  _ Sanji _

“ケッ　グーグル翻訳使ってもアホにゃオレが何言ってるかわかんねぇよ　ま、アホで頑固な奴はアホなりに頑張りな。”–  _ Zoro _

“Okay donc on est parti sur ça ? Pas de soucis, ça me va. C'est pas comme si tu avais grand chose d'intéressant à dire de tout façon, Japonais ou pas.” –  _ Sanji _

“フランス語が分かるからってバカはバカだろ　ひらがなも読めねぇくせに威張り散らしやがって情けねぇ 。”–  _ Zoro _

“Tes cheveux ne veulent rien dire. On dirait une pelouse mal tondue. Des algues des mers. Des petits bouts de brocolis paumés.” –  _ Sanji _

“何だとブロッコリー野郎　テメェの頭に生えてる藻顔面にも生やしたらどうだ、今よかイケメンになるぞ。”–  _ Zoro _

“Anyway, I'll see you at the bar?” –  _ Sanji _

“I'm already there, you're late” –  _ Zoro _

“Or I'm just in time and you're an alcoholic” –  _ Sanji _

“Funny you say that you when you can't handle liquor” –  _ Zoro _

“Oh, wanna bet?” –  _ Sanji _

“I wouldn't refuse effortless money” –  _ Zoro _

“You're gonna regret this” –  _ Sanji _

“Sure I will” –  _ Zoro _

 

Translation :

“ _ You stink so much I'd rather die than spend my next evening by your side. Take a fucking shower. _ ” –  **_Sanji_ **

“ _ I have no idea what you just said but I'll assume it was something stupid and annoying so I'm just gonna insult you you freaking moron _ ” _ –  _ **_Zoro_ **

“ _ You're aware Google Translation exists, right?” –  _ **_Sanji_ **

“ _ Even with Google Translation you'll be too dumb to get my language. I guess you can still try after all you've always been a hopeless stubborn guy.” –  _ **_Zoro_ **

“ _ Okay so that's where we're heading? Sure, fine by me. It's not like you had anything interesting to say anyway, Japanese or not.” –  _ **_Sanji_ **

“ _ You think you're so fancy speaking French whenever you want, how clever are you now? I bet you can't even freaking read simple hiragana.” –  _ **_Zoro_ **

“ _ Your hair doesn't mean anything. It looks like a badly mown grass. Seaweeds. Little lost broccoli babies.” – _ **_Sanji_ **

“ _ Broccolis, right. So if you wanna get onto this, you know that thing you call hair eating half of your face? You should let it eat everything to spare the world a bit.”) – _ **_Zoro_ **

 

 *

 

“We need to talk.” –  _ Nami _

“Why?” –  _ Usopp _

“About the bet.” –  _ Nami _

“What bet?” –  _ Usopp _

“(。≖ˇ∀ˇ≖。)” –  _ Nami _

“Do you want to die so young?” –  _ Nami _

“Alright alright! What's up?” –  _ Usopp _

“I just wanna know if you have the money available already” –  _ Nami _

“I still am trying to get back what I lent to Zoro, I'm having a hard time.” –  _ Nami _

“You just want to swim in a pool of gold, don't you” –  _ Usopp _

“Maybe so, what's wrong with that?” –  _ Nami _

“But as I told you last time, there's no way they'd ever date! And even if they  _ ever _ did, there's no proof whatsoever they are!” –  _ Usopp _

“ _ Yet _ ” –  _ Nami _

“I just wanted to make sure you were getting ready to eat your own pride” –  _ Nami _

“...” –  _ Usopp _

“You know you're scary af sometimes” –  _ Usopp _

“Why thank you!  ❤ ” –  _ Nami _

 

*

 

_ [Previous message - Bepo: “Did something change?”] _

 

“Yes.” –  _ Law _

“What happened?” –  _ Bepo _

“I can't talk to him anymore.” –  _ Law _

“Luffy?” –  _ Bepo _

“Why?” –  _ Bepo _

“I just can't.” –  _ Law _

“Is he a creep?” –  _ Bepo _

“No that's not it” –  _ Law _

“Did he do something that was suspect?” –  _ Bepo _

“Bepo, I'm not some sixteen-year-old kid” –  _ Law _

“Maybe, but that can happen to anyone” –  _ Bepo _

“But he is” –  _ Law _

“He is?” –  _ Bepo _

“Luffy” –  _ Law _

“He’s really 16?” –  _ Bepo _

“I don’t know, maybe more but what does it change?” –  _ Law _

“He sent me a picture.” –  _ Law _

“And that's why you stopped talking to him?” –  _ Bepo _

[…]

“Do you enjoy talking to him?” –  _ Bepo _

[…]

“Does it make you feel happy to talk to him?” –  _ Bepo _

“Are you smiling when you talk to him?” –  _ Bepo _

“If you think you're backing off because of the  _ poor  _ age gap between you two, then you're fooling yourself.” –  _ Bepo _

“You know very well what I mean. You know very well what I'm referring to.” –  _ Bepo _

“Don't kick him out of your life because you're scared.” –  _ Bepo _

 

*

 

“Yes?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Only replying now, Bepo?” –  _ Shachi _

“Bepo?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Who's that?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Don't act like you didn't know man, we have a surgery coming up we need you!” –  _ Shachi _

 

*

 

[Group conversation]

“I can't believe it worked someone replied to my 'wrong number'!” –  _ Shachi _

“No way!” –  _ Penguin _

“What did you say?” –  _ Bepo _

“I asked why Bepo wasn't here yet for a surgery” –  _ Shachi _

“This is  _ literally _ copyright on how it started with Law” –  _ Penguin _

“STOP USING MY NAME AS AN EXCUSE” –  _ Bepo _

“What, you mean Law typed a wrong number on purpose?” –  _ Penguin _

“No, I really did change my number last year, remember? It's not like him to do what we just tried” –  _ Bepo _

“And succeeded to do!” –  _ Shachi _

“So are you like, having a conversation now?” –  _ Penguin _

“I don't know she didn't reply yet” –  _ Shachi _

“She? Man, you should think about this twice before assuming anything” –  _ Penguin _

“Be careful not to be a creep though ( ͡°Ĺ̯̿̿ ͡°)” –  _ Bepo _

“It's alright you know me I just wanna chat!” –  _ Shachi _

“I mean if even Law enjoys having an online friendship it must be nice (ಠ.ಠ)” –  _ Shachi _

“Friendship?” –  _ Bepo _

“Are you suggesting something else?” –  _ Penguin _

“Well I'm not blind” –  _ Bepo _

“HAH I KNEW IT” –  _ Shachi _

“HE HAS A CRUSH!” –  _ Shachi _

“I wouldn't go so far but Law  _ does _ have this weird face when he gets one of his texts...” –  _ Bepo _

“You mean the 'looks like a girl who got a text from her crush' face? (≖ ‿ ≖)” –  _ Shachi _

“I wouldn't go  _ that _ far” –  _ Penguin _

“Oh you're just blinded by your hat Penguin” –  _ Shachi _

“Oh because your hair is invisible maybe?” –  _ Penguin _

“That was low” –  _ Shachi _

“Guys don't start a fight please!” –  _ Bepo _

“Anyway I wanna know what's going on with your 'wrong number' person, I'm coming” –  _ Penguin _

“Sure I guess” –  _ Shachi _

“It's Netflix night anyway come along Bepo” –  _ Shachi _

“I forgot it was today shit” –  _ Bepo _

“Can't come?” –  _ Shachi _

“I have to talk to Law first” –  _ Bepo _

 

*

 

“I think you got the wrong number” –  _ Unknown number _

“What really?” –  _ Shachi _

“I'm not Bepo and I don't know anything about surgery...” –  _ Unknown number _

“Oh, I am really sorry I bothered you then” –  _ Shachi _

“It's alright! It can happen to the best of us ;)” –  _ Unknown number _

“Is everything okay though?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Oh yes, I'm a doctor so it's just an everyday operation to me” –  _ Shachi _

“You're doing surgeries everyday? Is the town where you're living that bad?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Well- not everyday, but you know, it's not new to me” –  _ Shachi _

“Wow, you're so brave~ And for how long have you been doing this?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Oh but I don't want to keep you from working! Forgive my curiosity” –  _ Unknown number _

“It's okay! I'm on a break right now!” –  _ Shachi _

“It's been a few years already now, I don't really count, it's a passion for me... killing diseases, saving people, the usual doctor's business” –  _ Shachi _

“But what about that Bepo? Did you manage to get in touch?” –  _ Unknown number _

“Oh yeah! We sorted it out everything's clear now! Thanks for asking :)” –  _ Shachi _

“That's amazing! I'm glad it turned okay, I would have felt so bad somehow...” –  _ Unknown number _

“That's not your fault! I must have made a mistake when I wrote down his phone number...” –  _ Shachi _

“Maybe that's not such a bad thing (^-^*)/” –  _ Unknown number _

“I'm Caty by the way!” –  _ Unknown number _

“Nice to meet you Caty, I'm Shachi” –  _ Shachi _

“Pleased to meet you (*^▽^*)” –  _ Caty _

 

*

  
“Law?” –  _ Luffy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand thank you for reading!  
> I'm still taking/reading suggestions, characters you'd like to read more about, discussions you want to read and blablabla. I don't think I will add more characters now, except Vivi but this is not entirely sure. I just love Vivi.
> 
> AND I HAVE BEEN HONOURED, the amazing @mayosyrupc on Tumblr started translating my fic in Thai! The presentation is really cute and well, check it out if you're speaking Thai!~
> 
> Now if you take some time to just let me know what you thought about this chapter, that would make me very very very happy! Good or bad, your opinion matters - as long as this remains respectful!  
> Have a great day and see you... maybe soon~(≖ ‿ ≖)~

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Was it in-character enough for you? Even though it's an alternative universe, I try my best to keep the characters right! If you have any suggestions about this chapter, do not hesitate.  
> Please, leave me a comment to let me know what you've thought!


End file.
